Rishte pyar ke
by Dareya fanatic
Summary: hey guys it's my first ever ff ...hope u all will support me...and forgive all the mistakes that i m going to do now let's continue our story..! CHARACTERS it's the story of our beloved dareya ...how they will manage to overcome all the problems in their path of love !
1. Chapter 1

So here is the chracters of our story!...

Abhijeet singh - Elder brother of Shreya singh loves her a lot and can't see her sad ...he is the only care taker of her ..as their dad and mom had died in an accident 8 years back! CID senior unspector best frnd of daya

Tarika Srivastva singh-lovely wife of Abhijeet loves him a lot ...who also loves shreya a lot and treat her as her own sister!

Daya shetty- a senior inspector of cid mumbai..best frnd of abhijeet treat cid members as his family and loves his mom a lot dad had died when he was just of 5 yrs ...he fall in love with shreya in the very first sight ...loves her a lot and wants to marry her!

Shreya singh- A beautiful and pure soul girl of 21 yrs ...a software engineer and loves his bhai (abhijeet) and a lot and also loves daya from heart ..purvi is her lyfline and kavin and purvi are her bestis and sachin is always her secret keeper

Purvi Gupta - Shreya's best friend and sachin's fiance ..she and shreya are together for about 20 yrs ..childhood frnds?She is also a engineer works with shreya in the same office

Sachin singh- Cousion of Abhijeet and Shreya ...loves his family very much a caring brother of shreya ..works in cid mumbai ..

Kavin yadav- Shreya's and purvi's best frnd ..loves ishita and is going to marry her soon! Cid cop..

So here we go with our 1st chap..?

One pleasent moring ..a beautiful girl is sleeping peacefully in her pretty room ..without caring about the alarm clock...abhijeet is trying to wake her up but she is not ready to listen ..and finally kavin come and thorw a glass full of water on her ..she wake up suddenly and started chaisng kavin..laughter rolls in the room!

Abhijeet- are bs kro tum dono ...chl shreyu uth ja ab taiyar ho ja wrna roz ki trh aaj bhi late ho jayegi or purvi bechari aaj bhi wait kregi itni der ...

Kavin - bhai aap bhi kisko bol rhe ho ise kaha frk pdta h ye to kumbhkarn ko bhi hara de sone me.. and he laughs

Shreya - shut up kavin ..or ha bhai ma ja rhi taiyar hone ...nd good morning big brother?

Abhijeet- good morning my doll...

Kavin- bdi jldi yaad aaya aapko shreya ji ki gm bhi bolna h..nd again he laughs..but this tym shreya punched him playfully and the she goes to get ready..

Then she does her breakfast and left..with purvi to her office!

In our CID bureao...

All officers are busy in doing their respective work but our lovely daya sir is busy in calling her sweetheart ..

Daya - hello jaan

Shreya- ha bolo kaise yaad kiya aapne

Daya- ab kya kre aap ko to yaad aati nhi hme hi krna hota h sb..

shreya- acha bachha ...acha batao kya kr rhe

Daya- tumhe miss

Shreya- acha suno n khi ghumne chle aaj?

daya- kyu nhi neki or puch puch..

shreya- purvi bhi hogi sath ..?

Daya- shreyaaaaa

shreya- just kidding yaar..nd she laughs

daya- tb thik h janu sham ko milte h ...love u bye

shreya - love u 2 byee tc

At evening ...

daya and shreya are on the beach ...enjoying each other's company ..

Daya - pata h shreya abhijeet tumse bahot pyar krta h..

Shreya- haa daya mujhe pata h ..bhai mujhse bhaot pyar krte h or mai bhi unse bahot pyar krti hu afterall sb kuch wo hi to h mere

Daya- hmmm mera yaar jitna pyar krta h tumse ..mai bhi utna hi krta hu bs tumhe dhyan do tb na..nd he winks

Shreya- acha jii...kbhi jataya hi nhi aapne pata kaise lgega mujhe...she said in a teasing tone

Daya- acha ji abhi batata hu aapko and he leans toward her in order to kiss her and before she can react he kissed her ..she also responded with the same passion and love ..

tarika- abhijeet tension mt lo daya ke sath gyi hogi aa jayegi ..tum khana kha lo

Abhijeet- tarika ji mujhe pata h ...pr aap janti h na mai shreyu ke bina khana nhi khata ...use aa jane dijeye fir kha lunga ..

and there she enters with a smiling face..

Shreya- Hi bhaiya..

Abhijeet- hi bachha ...daya kaha gya? andr nhj aaya

shreya- ha bhaiya unhe kuch jruri kaam tha to ghr chle gye ...aap ne abhi tk khana nhi khaya?

Tarika- tu to jnati hi h na shreya kaha khate h ye tere bina ..pata nhi teri shadi ke baad kya hoga inka..

Shreya goes to abhijeet and hug him..

shreya- bhai khana kha liya kro n..

abhijeet- tere bina kaise kha loya kru ...

shreya- bhaiya love u aap world ke best bhaiya ho

Abhijeet smile amd says- tu bhi world ki best behn h..

Tarika- acha bhai bahen ki batein ho gyi ho to khana kha le..

ya sure said both ...and then trio enjoyed theri dinner and go to sleep...

in shreya's room

shreya- ha baba mujhe yaad h mai bhaiya se kal baat krti hu os bare me thik h

Purvi- ha bilkul wrna mai bata dungi ki trri tbiyt itne dino se kuch thik nhi h or tu sbse chupa rhi h..

Shreya- purvi plzz tu aisa nhi kregi ..tu to jaan h na meri

Purvi- ha beta laga le mska .. waise ye bata jaan to daya h na?to mai kaise ho gyi baby

shreya- tu nhi sudhregi..

purvi- jb tk tere sath hu tb tk to nhi..

shreya- acha thik h meri hone wali bhabhi ...kl milte h gn baby

Purvi- gn ...meri hone wali nanad..

So how's it ..i know may be u guys don't like it but i m trying ? keep supporting ..so shreya ko kya prblm h ye dekhte h aane wale chaps me ...


	2. Chapter 2

let"s begin our next chapter

as purvi had already warned shreya that she have to tell others about her state of weakness so that everyone can take care of her in a better manner, but shreya is not ready to do so as she don't want her family to be tensed without any reason and she is just ignoring purvi's advice and days are passing like this...nd ...few days later

in shreya's abhijeet's and shachin's house{ as they all live together in the same house }

sachin has been on mission and he has come back today from his mission and as it's sunday everyone is enjoying at home...having a get toghter all cid members are present there ...daya vineet nikhil kevin vivek pankaj freddy tasha ishita jaywanti rajat and ofcourse our purvi as shreya has invited her..besti

everyone is seated in the hall

shreya- bhaiya kash sachin bhai bhi yaha hote to kitna maja aata na..i m missing him

abhijeet-haa shreya miss to hm sb kr rhe use pr kya kre humari job hi aisi h

daya- shreya udas mt ho mujhe acha nhi lgta tum muskurate hue jayda achi lgti ho shreya..

all officers toghether-ahmmm ahmm hm sb bhi h yaha

daya and shreya blushed

pankaj- ha pr sir sachin sir to aaj aane wale the na ab tk aaye kyu nhi

purvi-aate hi honge wo pankaj

shreya- ha ha inke ji aate hi honge kyu purvi..and everyone laughed

and sachin comes from behind and says tbhi mujhe itni hichkiyan aa rhi thi sb mujhe yaad jo kr rhe the

all turns back and find him there shreya runs to him and hugs him he smiled nd huged her back

sachin and purvi smiled at each other [a smile full of love]

he also joins everyone ..

they all are playing antakshari

daya ka number ata h or wo shreya ko dekhte hue ye gana gata h

 **tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**  
 **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam**  
 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**  
 **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam**  
 **Ab yahan se kahan jaayein hum**  
 **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum**

 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**  
 **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam**  
 **Ab yahan se kahan jaayein hum**  
 **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum**  
 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**

 **Aankhein meri, sapne tere**  
 **Dil mera, yaadein teri**  
 **Ho mera hai kya la la la**  
 **Sab kuchh tera la la la**  
 **Jaan teri, saansein teri**  
 **Meri aankhon mein aansoo tere aa gaye**  
 **Muskurane lage saare gham**  
 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**  
 **Pyar hota hai deewana sanam**  
 **Ab yahan se kahan jaayein hum**  
 **Teri baahon mein mar jaayein hum**  
 **Tujhe dekha to yeh jana sanam**

 ****and our dareya are lost in each other all clapped and they come back to reality

tarika- ab to shreya tumhri bari h

shreya- nhi bhabhi jane dejeye na

daya- dekho abhijeet kaisi bhn hai tumhari maine itne pyar se gana gaya uske leye or ye hai ki hitler bni baithi hai

abhijeet-ga do shreyu daya naraz ho jayega and daya and he shares a hifi

kevin- gaa shreya aaj dekhte hai daya sir k leye tu kon sa gana gati h

shreya- thik h gati hu daya aapke leye sirf aapk leye

Mile ho tum humko  
Bade naseebon se  
Churaya hai maine  
Kismat ki lakeeron se (x2)

Teri mohabbat se saansein mili hain  
Sada rehna dil mein kareeb hoke

Mile ho tum humko  
Bade naseebon se  
Churaya hai maine  
Kismat ki lakeeron se (x2)

Teri chaahaton mein kitna tadpe hain  
Saawan bhi kitne tujh bin barse hain

Zindagi mein meri saari jo bhi kami thi  
Tere aa jaane se ab nahi rahi

Sada hi rehna tum mere kareeb hoke  
Churaya hai maine kismat ki laqeeron se  
Mile ho tum humko bade naseebon se  
Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se

Baahon mein teri ab yaara jannat hai  
Maangi Khuda se tu woh mannat hai  
Teri wafaa ka sahara mila hai  
Teri hi wajah se ab main zinda hoon

Teri mohabbat se zara ameer hoke  
Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se  
Mile ho tum humko bade naseebon se  
Churaya hai maine kismat ki lakeeron se

Teri mohabbat se saansein mili hain  
Sada rehna dil mein kareeb hoke.

daya smiled

all are amazed as she sing so sweetly her voice is amazing all cheered for her and daya gives her a flying kiss so that anyone can't see him

and all decided to have dinner ...all girls move ahead to kitchen and when she stands up in order to bring dinner... suddenly she faints

kavin- shreyaaaaaa

daya abhijeet and sachin looks back when they heard the screem of kevin and shocked to see shreya they ran to her

abhijeet- shreya ankhein kholo kya hua tumhe

sachin- bhai ise hospital lekr chleye

daya -shreya kuch nhi hoga tumhe and he picks her in his arms or sb use hospital lekr jate h

in hospital

all are staindind there

doctor- drne ki baat nhi she is alright jara kmzori h or khoon ki kmi thi humne khoon chdha diya h

daya- hum mil skte h usse

doc- bilkul mil lejeye

all moves inside

she is lying on the bed in hospital and started scolding her

abhijeet-dhyan nhi rkh skti n tum apna kaise hui itni weakness bolo

daya- tumhe itni baar kaha h dhng se khaya piya kro pr tum sunti kaha ho

sachin- bilkul mn ki ho gyi h bahar ka khane ko kh do bs ye sb usi ka nateza h

tarika- acha acha bs kejeye aap log kitna datenge use

purvi- nhi bhabhi dantne do shyd sudhr jaye meri to baat sunni hi nhi hai ise

kavin- shi kh rhi h tu abse issko ek dm bahar ka nhi khane dena h bhabhi

abhijeet- ha tarika dhyan rkhna

tarika-hmm chinta mt kro abse shreya ko sirf healthy food milega chahe use psnd aaye ya na

shreya makes a face

daya- ab muh mt banao jo kh rhe wo kro bilkul dhyan nhi rkhti ho apnaa

shreya- acha acha baba thik h abse jo aap sb khenge whi krungi khush

everyone together-HAAAA

and a smile crept on everyones face

1 month later

daya and shreya had dicided to get marry everyone is happy with this decision

daya's mom loves shreya a lot as she takes her care a lot and loves her like her own mother

and abhijeet sachin and tarika are also very hsppy and they had decided the date of engagment 1 week later...

but in all these things purvi is little bit tensed about shreya's health ...

so here is the end of this chap shyd sbko utna acha na laga ho pr fir bhi keep reading

dekhte hai purvi kyu preshan hai or aage kya hota h khushiyon k beech khi gum k badal na madrane lge shreya ke life me!


End file.
